Chilled Feelings Iceland x Fridge
by Ciela.Phenton
Summary: Iceland x Fridge, potential Iceland x Hong Kong, Norway x Butter and Norway x Denmark. Silly, I know. But I had to, I couldn't resist. This is just Fluff and maybe kissing in the near future. Hope you enjoy. { Yaoi type thing... Strange romances }
1. A Boy and His Fridge

**Iceland X Fridge **

He woke up early that morning, yawning and pulled his bangs up out of his face, using a clip to pin them back.

"It's like… five am... what am I doing up?" He ran his fingers through his hair, trying not to disturb the bangs, slowly moving through the tangles. He got up after that and wondered downstairs into the kitchen. Norway was passed out, his head resting on the dining room table, small sticks of butter scattered around the area where he now rested. Iceland stifled a snorted chuckle and walked up to the fridge. "Why… hello there…" He paused and made an attempt at a 'sexy' pose, "Come here often?"

Norway snored loudly and woke himself, a bit scared at the noise he made. The sudden noise made Iceland almost jump through the roof. "Little brother…. What are you doing? That's the fridge… and it's like five, go back to sleep."

Iceland rolled his eyes. "Says the one with small sticks of butter surrounding him? Get upstairs… I was getting some milk," He opened the fridge slowly and let the cool air from the fridge overtake his body and chill his senses, relaxing with a soft sigh.

Norway cleared up the butter and opened the fridge door wider. "You're so strange. Drugs are bad alright? Listen to your brother." He poked his side, put the butter in the door and walked up the stairs to him and Denmark's room.

"He's just jealous because you're bigger than his puny sticks of butter… don't listen to him…" Iceland caringly stroked the side of the fridge while hugging the open door.

Iceland let out a long sigh. School. He hated school though… he didn't know who liked school. Well Sweden did but he only went to see Finland run around in his gym outfit, which consisted of white shorts and one of Sweden's abnormally-large-for-Finland shirts. Iceland walked into the building, the sudden warm air from the inside pressing itself against him, making it hard to walk in, but he continued walking anyway and went right up to his locker. He was greeted by Hong Kong whose locker was right next to his. He thought for a second and then decided to greet the young fellow.

"Uh… Good… morning… Hong Kong…." He sputtered out. He wasn't really used to talking to anyone he wasn't that close to even though the two of them were friends, in his eyes, the only one who understands him is the fridge. "How… was your weekend?"

Hong Kong looked up at him and dropped his bag down to his feet, "They fought again… "

Iceland blinked and looked down at him. "Oh… I'm so sorry…"

"Can… I spend next weekend with you? Please. Anything is better than having to deal with their fighting…. I always have to clean it up… rewashing all the woks and sweeping up broken tea cups…"

"Well… I… guess. If you really want to…," He looked up at the clock. "Man… let's hurry and get to health." He awkwardly patted Hong Kong's head and hurried off to Health.


	2. A Boy and His Best Friend

Iceland sat there at lunch, listening to some others at the table scream and yell at each other. Some gave gifts for birthdays, another pair were just sitting there making out in broad day light. This made Iceland feel uncomfortable since… his love was at home, waiting for his return. He had to stay though, for Hong Kong. He was on the brink of breaking down from his parents' fighting. They always fought but he never thought it was this bad… But stuff like this can get worse over time I suppose.

Just then, while Iceland was deep in thought, someone spoke up out of the noise and it was no one other than Hong Kong himself. Iceland couldn't help but smile at his voice. He looked over to see Hong Kong walking over to the end of the table where he was sitting, His dark brown hair moving in the wind of the air conditioning, his greenish-brown eyes sparkling just a little through the cloud of sadness that shielded his emotions. Iceland blushed when he realized he was staring.

"Um… Earth to Iceland? Anyone alive up there?" Hong Kong tapped on Iceland's head with an unopened pair of chopsticks.

"Hrm…? Oh sorry… I was just thinking about… um… That assignment that's due next week. I have to give a speech for History class." Iceland ruffled his own hand and leaned forward on the table.

"Aren't you going to eat something? You think well when you're full." Hong Kong offered him some noodles. Iceland hesitated before taking them off the chopsticks and eating them.

"I might… the food here sucks and I didn't bring a lunch." He sighed as his gaze fell down the floor.

"Well… I could share mine with you… if you don't mind of course. I made this before I left home." He ate some of his food and offered Iceland more. Iceland ate it and smiled faintly.

"Thanks… I'll eat with you. This is really good food… You're a great chef…" Iceland scratched his neck and chuckled, watching Hong Kong struggled a bit with the chopsticks.

"Uh… you're welcome and thanks…" Hong Kong became frustrated and glared at the chopsticks. Iceland got up and brought a fork over for him.

"Here… Try this. It's more affective." He smiled and handed over the utensil. Hong Kong took it and threw his chopsticks across the lunch room, then continuing eating from where he left off.

Iceland ate with him, they laughed a bit and then a wave of displeasure washed through the large room as the bell rang.


	3. A Boy and His New Found LoveCrush

Iceland stood in front of his locker, sorting things and putting them in his bag. He could go home at last… the classes lagged on and made him tired and frustrated. He sighed and closed his locker, throwing his bag over his shoulder and turning around to see Hong Kong standing there. He was smiling just a bit.

"Did you enjoy lunch?" He adjusted the strap on his bag while looking up at him.

Iceland nodded happily and smiled some at him. "Yes… thank you for sharing yours… You going home or to Japan's house?"

He ran his ringers up the back of his head, messing up his hair. "I think… I'll go to Japans house." He nodded to himself. "I'll get going now… bye…" With that he turned and headed out. Iceland waved good bye and then he headed home as well.

Iceland Stood hugging the fridge, no one was home yet so he took the time to just stand and caress his love. He held the cool fridge in his arms for a time and then walked up stair to do his homework.

"My love… isn't as strong for the fridge as it was before… what's happened…?" He sighed and instead of doing homework, his mind flipped the switch, the switch which kept him from thinking of Hong Kong. His eyes widened and his heart started beating. He thought of Hong Kong's fare skin, his beautiful eyes and hair, the soft scent that followed him as he passed by. Iceland didn't know what to do….

"Hong Kong… I... like Hong Kong…" He rubbed his blushed face and sat on his bed hugging his knees. He had never liked an actual person before, he didn't know how to react, so there he sat, sulking and slipping into deep thought of Hong Kong. "Should… I tell him? Of course I have to… but… what about the fridge…. Poor thing. I'll think it through and do what's right tomorrow."

He said that though all he wanted to do at that very moment, was hold Hong Kong until the world ended.

Iceland and Hong Kong started to hang out more after he stayed that weekend. Iceland had been too scared to tell him so he kept it a secret. He never spoke of it to anyone and kept it to himself until one day when they went down to the lake in Iceland's neighbourhood.

"It's getting pretty hot… almost summer…" Hong Kong smiled a bit as he and Iceland walked around the lake.

"Yeah… I don't like summer… but the vacation is what I look forward to… maybe…" He trailed off and went back to being quiet.

"Maybe we could hang out this summer… I have nothing to do anyway…" Hong Kong poked Iceland in the side, which made him squeak.

"Y-yeah… You can stay the whole summer with me… in my air conditioned house…" He scotched away a bit and held himself. He didn't like being tickled.

Hong Kong chuckled and lifted his hand over his mouth. The odd weight made him stumble a bit, since Hong Kong is a bit clumsy. He blinked and tripped over his own feet over the ledge almost landing in the water, but Iceland moved as fast as he could and grabbed the small teen before he fell in. Iceland backed away from the edge of the water. He didn't realize that he was holding Hong Kong but when he did, he blushed and held him a bit tighter. He drew a deep breath and inhaled the others scent. Iceland relaxed and rubbed the others back. Hong Kong felt a bit embarrassed but took the moment of affection and hugged back.

"Are… You okay?" Iceland spoke softly, not realizing his eyes were closed.

"Y-yes… I'm fine… thanks… for catching me." Hong Kong face was bright pink and Iceland saw when he pulled away a little. Seeing his blush made him smile. He reached one hand over to his face and cupped his cheek, gently stroking the others soft cheek with his thumb. He could feel Hong Kong's cheek get warmer.

"You're… blushing. How cute…" He cupped his other cheek and caressed both of them while looking into Hong Kong's lovely hazel eyes with his soft magenta ones.

"Iceland…" He said, looking up at him.

"Yes Hong Kong?" Iceland smiled more at him.

Just then, Hong Kong stood up on his tippy toes and closed his eyes, moving his face closer to Iceland's. Iceland did the same and slowly but surely the kissed, pressing their lips together. Hong Kong's soft lips made Iceland relax and hold the kiss. They both wrapped their arms around each other as the kiss was held. When they pulled away, they looked at each other and just hugged each other tightly.

"I.. didn't know you felt this way about me.. it's nice." Hong Kong sniffled softly, Iceland pulled away so he could see his face.

"Hey... don't cry... please.. I like you too much, I'm sorry if its my fault.." Iceland pouted and kissed Hong Kong's forehead.

This made Hong Kong smile. "It's not your fault... I'm just.. not used to this.. people don't like me.."

"Well... I'm not 'people'... I am a person who likes you for you. It's.. Like-Like... you shouldn't care for what other people think... because no matter what, there will always be one person who wants you around." He pulled him close and started petting his soft hair. Hong Kong sniffled some more and soon released his tears of joy onto Iceland's shirt, but Iceland didn't mind, he just stood there content with the other in his arms.

He soon bent down and dried Hong Kong's tears. "Will... you... be... My boyfriend..?" Iceland bit his lip, a bit embarrassed even though he already knew the answer.

"Of course..." He smiled brightly and sniffled, kissing Iceland once more.

And thus, the strange story of Iceland... continues.

( Hey! It's me. I'm really happy that you all love this and I honestly love posting new chapters and reading the reviews. My internet and phone will be off for awhile in the near future so I will try and get more chapters on before that happens. Thanks for reading! )


End file.
